Robaste mi corazón
by Akito Kibiki
Summary: Yuuya Kizami es líder de una banda de delincuentes, y en uno de esos días, asaltan a dos chicas, de las cuales secuestra a una para hacerla su "esclava" ¿Ocurrira algo entre ella y el? YuuyaYuka


**Y tras superar varias barreras finalmente decido VOLVER DE ENTRE LOS MUERTOS (tira confetti)**

 **Okey, debo decir que entre lo que superaba ciertas cosas, decidí volver aquí una vez más :D con una nueva historia de una de mis parejas favoritas. Disfrutenlo**

 **DISCLAMER: Corpse Party y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino al Team GrisGris. Salvo por unos personajes. Disfruten ~**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia puede contener cierto grado de violencia, lenguaje vulgar, posibles violaciones, etc. Si lo vas a leer haslo bajo tu propio riesgo.**

 **Robaste mi corazón**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1: Secuestro**

 **PoV Yuuya**

En lo que llevo de vida, nunca he sentido nada positivo por nadie, únicamente odio o indiferencia, tanto con mi familia (en especial mis hermanos) como con esos que me llaman "amigo", por fuera pretendo ser amable y sereno, cosa que desde el instituto me volvió popular con varias chicas, pero nada de eso me importaba en lo absoluto.

Además, tengo un secreto que quizás casi nadie conoce: tengo cierto placer al matar, especialmente animales, he de admitir que algunos son útiles, ya sea por comida o transporte o esas cosas, pero hay otros que son tan útiles como el ombligo.

Diría que también a seres humanos, en parte siendo tan expresivos, que cuando llegan a morir agonizan y piden que perdonen sus vidas. Es una lastima que las leyes del mundo nos protejan de que gente como yo salga y mata a quien se le plazca. Pero me conformaba con observarlos, analizarles como ver a un animal desarrollándose en su ambiente natural antes de ser atacado por su depredador.

Ahora, a mis 20 años, me dedico en secreto como el líder de una pandilla, no me quejo para nada de mi posición. Este trabajo encaja con mis placeres no tan culpables como anillo al dedo.

Todo comenzó con un asalto a mi persona, un combate 4 contra uno...

Solo diré que al final tuve que tomar voluntariamente el lugar del jefe anterior, robándole el lugar al segundo al mando, y como dije, no me arrepiento para nada.

Ahora mismo no encontrábamos en un callejón esperando a algunas presas para "asaltarles" con estos. Por mi parte estoy relajándome sentado en una caja de madera. Vistiendo con una camisa de manga larga color vino, pantalón holgado negro y zapatos color chocolate.

-¿Cuanto mas vamos a esperar? ¡Ya me estoy impacientando!- Pregunto apresurado Tonan, el mas joven de todos con solo 19 años, este tenia cabello rubio rapado dejando solo una cresta, ojos azules con moretones, vestía una chamarra marrón con capucha blanca, pantalón de mezclilla rasgado y botas negras.

-¡Solo cierra el pico, zoquete!- Sentencio Kuso mirando de manera fulminante, el chico iba con cabello castaño sujeto en una coletita y lentes oscuros que cubrían sus ojos. Iba con una camisa holgada negra, pantalón militar verde pantanoso y unos tenis rojos. Este parecía de unos 20 años, aunque se viera leal al grupo, sabia bien que este seguía en mi contra desde que me uní a ellos, pero en el fondo se que es un cobarde como para protestar.

-Mejor cállense los 2...- Respondí dándoles la espalda y miraba de reojo a la única chica del grupo, Honoka. Una joven de cabello blanco también rapado en una trenza, ojos verdes y una clara cicatriz que parecía atravesarle los pechos. Con una camiseta lila ligera, mini shorts negros, mayas del mismo color y zapatos de tacón de un rojo chillón. La perfecta descripción de una ramera, irónicamente era lesbiana.

-Kizami... No importa cuanto me mires así, no me interesaré en ti.- Pronuncio mientras encendía un cigarrillo. A lo que yo me reí entre dientes.

-¿Te crees que estoy tan desesperado?- Pregunte con un tono de cinismo.

-Serás...- Iba a decir cuando escuchamos a alguien acercarse con prisa.

Todos nos pusimos en posiciones disimuladas en lo que venían mas cerca por los pasos y salpicaduras de charcos que iban haciendo eco.

-¡Satsuki, espera! ¡Ven aquí!- Grito una chica dejando resonar uno que otro jadeo.

-¡Alcánzame entonces!- Agrego otra chica casi burlona.

Cuando este pero hizo acto de presencia pudimos ver que eran unas chicas de instituto. Ambas tenían el pelo castaño corto, pero una tenía un broche por la frente, con ojos verdes y llenando en una mano una bolsa de frituras y en la otra un pequeño frasco; mientras que la otra iba con una diadema rosa y ojos celestes. Ambas con un uniforme de estilo marinero, de camisas amarillo claro con las muñecas de las mangas, cintura y cuello turquesa, pañuelos amarillo sujeto al cuello con un adorno lavanda, faldas azul claro, medias negras y zapatillas blancas. Por el diseño de estos parece ser que son del Instituto de esa Académica Kisaragi.

-¡Devuélvemelo!- Chillo la de ojos celestes logrando agarrar a la de las papas y arrebatándole el frasco.

-¡No niegues que te gusto esa carrera! ¿Eeeeh?- Dijo la que aparentemente se llamaba Satsuki.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Y menos si nos llevas a un lugar así!- Chilló la de diadema claramente nerviosa. Supongo que ya es momento de actuar.

-Oh, no seas tan...- Decía la ojiverde para ser interrumpida por Tonan.

-Tu amiguita tiene razón, papita, por aquí hay muchos locos...- Dijo tomando a esta por el hombro derecho, pero este se aparto.

-¡Iremos al grano! ¡Dinero o nalgas! ¿Que eligen, princesitas?- Propuso Honoka, causando burla en nosotros y miedo en ambas.

-No olvides la sangre...- Añadí sonando con un tono atemorizante, mirando precisamente a la de diadema a los ojos, sus rodillas comenzaron a temblar. Y aun mas cuando saque mi un cuchillo, el cual tenis algo de sangre seca.

-¿Las hará elegir la opción 3, jefe?- Preguntó Kuso enfocándose en la ojiverde. Pero a diferencia de la otra, esta le volvió a arrebatar el frasco a su amiga, y lanzándomelo, pero en un intento inútil este choco en mi cara, si hacerme ningún daño. Y este finalmente callo al suelo rompiéndose en pedazos. Aun en su estado lamentable pude ver que trataba de un frasco con escénicas de caramelo, uno de esos tontos amuletos de la suerte.

-Y la papita eligió sangre... Mejor para mi.- Respondí comenzando a aje todos nos acerquemos a ellas, solo para que una se desmayara y la otra saliera corriendo por su vida.

-¡Se escapa!- Exclamó Honoka, siguiendo a la chica junto con Kuso.

-¡Vallan tras ella!- Grite tratando de seguirlos sólo para que Tonan me parara.

-Mire, jefe, yo iré con ellos usted encárguese de esta otra...- Dijo señalando a la que había caído inconsciente. -Para ya sabe...- Dijo dándome unos codazos solo para lanzarle dagas con la mirada, a lo que paro ante esa "amenaza" y alejándose.

Finalmente quedamos solos yo y esta colegiala. Podría matarla aquí mismo, pero no seria divertido si no veía su sufrimiento, por lo que eso esta descartado de momento. Entonces se e ocurre hurgar en sus bolsillos, solo para encontrarme con una ID de estudiante.

 **Instituto de la Academia Kisaragi**

 **Nombre: Yuka Mochida**

 **Edad: 17 años**

Bueno, al parece que ese es tu nombre, pequeña, esto puede ser algo útil...

Pero regresando al problema principal, solo puedo llevarla cargando a mi apartamento mientras la retengo allí. Me agacho para cargarla de espalda como si fuese caballo. Ya con esta encima mío, noto que es mas ligera de lo que creí.

Ahora comenzó a caminar pero una pequeña punzada fría detiene mi avance, miro al cielo cubierto de nubes grises, y viendo que llovería pronto.

-Mierda...- Murmuro mal diciendo esto pero por otro lado, podría llevarla mas fácil de esta manera. -Bien conejo... Prepárate.- Dije finalmente a la pequeña Yuka.

Continuara…


End file.
